Commission of Counter Ghoul
The Commission of Counter Ghoul is an organization that features in Tokyo Ghoul. History The Commission of Counter Ghoul (C.C.G.) was a human organization formed in the year 1890 by Daikich Washuu to serve as a criminal investigative agency that was involved in investigating Ghouls. The Cochlea detention facility was later attacked by the Aogiri Tree who began freeing all the captive Ghouls with the Eye-Patch leading the attack. In reality, their objective was to free a captive Ghoul by the name of Matasaka Kamishiro who formerly led his fellow Ghouls in the 6th Ward. In response to the increasing attacks of militarized Ghouls, the Commission of Counter Ghoul initiated an all-out hunt for the groups hidden bases. News broadcasts were made to the media requesting any information about the groups responsible for the assaults. After these incidents, the C.C.G. assembled the Owl Suppression Operation as a response to the recent attacks and to target the Ghoul known only as the Owl. They later received information indicating a hidden Ghoul presence in the 20th Ward at a seemingly innocent coffee shop establishment known as Anteiku. After an investigator arrived at the site, he decided to authorize the hidden operation where C.C.G. personnel engaged the Ghouls at the shop. Overview It operated under the Ghoul Countermeasures aw that served as the legal foundation through which it could prosecute Ghouls. Rankings within the organization included: *'Ghoul Investigators' : employed by the CCG's main office that carried out actual investigations and the capturing of suspects. These agents were typically deployed to investigate the various wards in Tokyo and were the only individuals allowed to be armed with a quinques. *'Bureau Investigators' : operatives that dealt primarily in paperwork and offered back-up to Ghoul investigators if necessary. They were typically seen at the branch offices of the CCG and were armed with firearms loaded with Q-Bullets. Due to the seal of the Commission, Ghoul Investigators were commonly called Doves by Ghouls. The C.C.G. generally had a strict policy of not providing interviews to members of the press due to them being a safety risk. One item in their arsenal was the quinque that was created from a ghoul's kagune. They were manufactured from the kakuhou of a ghoul with the quinque emitting electrical signals that stimulated it into releasing and controlling the kagune. Such weapons were able to be shaped into a variety of forms such as axes, guns, shields or blades but they retain some of the features of the original kagune. Due to their nature, quinque were unable to change their shape or store or absorb anymore Rc cells other than those originally harvested from the ghoul from what the weapon was manufactured from following its demise. Another weapon developed from Ghouls was the Arata developed from the kakuja of the Corpse Collector. Once equipped, they morphed onto the body initially as a green armor with bladed parts on the limbs. It enhanced the physical abilities of their user to beyond normal human levels allowing them to match S class and SS class Ghouls thus giving them the capacity to survive along with battle Ghouls that would normally have easily killed them. A problem with their use was that they placed an incredibly strain on the body of the host as they fed on them. Arata prototypes were capable of being placed into a berserk mode furthering their capabilities but this led to the armor killing their host as they fed on them. The Commission created a special gas CRc suppresants that could be expelled from grenade-style weapons that weakened the kakuhou of a Ghoul and impaired their kagune. The CCG operated at the 1st Ward which was where their headquarters were situated. Cochlea was a Ghoul internment center situated in the 23rd Ward where the Commission housed C-class and SS-class captives. This prison facility held all Ghouls captured alive with it being noted as a dangerous place. The C.C.G. tried to keep its existence a closely guarded secret and few investigators knew about it with even fewer sent to visit the site. Members *'Kishou Arima' : Notes * Appearances *''Tokyo Ghoul'': External Links *Tokyo Ghoul Wiki Entry Category:Organizations Category:Tokyo Ghoul